Give Me Love Like Her
by Kassebaum
Summary: Lena's liaisons get her in trouble when she entangles herself with both Supergirl and Alex Danvers, not knowing they're sisters. She confides in her best friend Kara, who is unaware the 'other woman' is her own sister...


Alex stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom and ran her fingers through her hair, fluffing it slightly to give it more volume.

She ran her hands over the navy blue dress to smooth out the non existent crinkles in the fabric and turned to asses her back; the length was a little shorter than anything she had worn in recent years, stopping mid thigh to show of her toned legs, it was one of her dresses from her party days, before the DEO, before becoming an agent, before Maggie…

She sighed and shook her head, thoughts of Maggie were not going to help tonight. She reached over for the vodka and coke she had poured herself earlier and downed what remained in the glass.

Alex sat on the edge of her bed to do up the straps on her shoes, nerves starting to kick in. She had spent the last week crying herself to sleep over Maggie's rejection, spiralling and overthinking every little encounter they had shared, before finally coming to the realisation that it wasn't about Maggie; it was about _her._ It was about her coming out journey, the exploration of her sexuality and the new experiences she was now craving.

Her phone buzzed next to her, the messaged that popped up telling her that her taxi was waiting downstairs. Alex took a deep breath and stood, checked her appearance in the mirror one final time before heading down to the waiting taxi, nervous excitement coursing through her body.

She spent the taxi journey checking her phone and wondering for the thirtieth time if she should have asked Kara to come with me; deep down she knew her decision to come alone was the right decision, but couldn't help but wonder if she'd have been a little more relaxed with her sister by her side… Eventually the taxi came to a stop in the club district in the West side of National City, outside _Flame,_ which a quick google search had told her was the hottest gay bar in the city.

Alex paid the driver, walked up to the doorway and took a deep breath before walking past the bouncer to enter. She could feel the heavy base of the music reverberate through her body and was instantly transported back to her party days. She made her way to the bar and ordered herself two shots of tequila, she quickly downed them and turned her attention to the rest of the bar.

Her eyes flitted from tables in the corner, over to the dance floor full of couples dancing, (she allowed herself a few moments to enjoy the sight of two brunettes grinding in time to the music, lust written all over their faces), to the booths in a more dark and secluded area. A woman sitting by herself caught her eye; a tumbler of what Alex assumed to be whiskey in front of her. She told herself that she had come to the club to explore her sexuality, to continue this journey of self discovery, so slowly raked her eyes over the dark haired woman, from the three inch stilettos she was wearing, up the tight slacks that covered her legs, the black top that Alex noted with a hint of appreciation showed a rather magnificent cleavage, to her long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

She must have felt as though she was being watched as she turned in Alex's direction, raising her glass to her lips. Her eyes eventually found Alex's, who immediately felt her stomach lurch with instant attraction. The woman smirked, looked her up and down and winked before turning her attention to her phone, leaving Alex resting up against the bar, blushing, mouth slightly agape, at having been caught appreciating the stranger so openly.

Deciding she had time to explore that connection later, Alex headed towards the dance floor ready to immerse herself in the sweaty mass of bodies and wondering if the beautiful raven haired woman would be watching her.

Lena felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and swivelled slightly in the booth she was sitting in to turn her attention towards the bar. A wavy haired brunette in a short blue dress caught her eye and she brought her glass up to her lips and took a sip of her whisky, her eyes roaming the woman at the bar, an almost predatory gleam in her eye. She could tell the woman was attractive, more than one woman turned to look at her when she had walked in, lust flashing across their faces as they took in the mid thigh finish of her dress and toned arms. From the fact the woman hadn't noticed the leers and lust driven looks directed at her and the nervous energy Lena could feel radiating off her, she deducted it must be her first time in the club, possibly her first time in a gay club altogether.

Their eyes met and Lena felt an intense connection, instant attraction. She blatantly looked her over, making sure the other woman knew she was checking her out, before smirking and winking, delighting in the slight blush she saw colour the woman's cheeks.

Deciding she had toyed with the other woman long enough she turned her attention to her phone, making note to seek her out later.

Alex walked onto the crowded dance floor, making sure she was still within sight of the mysterious woman in the booth. She slowly started to move her hips to the music, swaying to the beat as she raised her arms above her head, letting herself fall under the thrall of the pounding music. She lost herself to that beat, closing her eyes, fulling succumbing to the way it made her body dance, the way it made her _feel._

She had no idea how long she danced like that. Countless woman came to her, pressing their bodies together, moving as one, and each time Alex felt a pang in her gut of how _right_ it felt. She felt arousal course through her as they snaked their arms around her, as they whispered in her ear just how beautiful she was, how sexy she looked when dancing.

Lena watched; she watched as a string of women over the course of ninety minutes tried their luck with the woman who had caught her eye; she ran her finger over the rim of her glass as she watched the dark blue dress ride up slightly when the woman ground her arse into whoever she was dancing with at the time; she watched as the mystery woman kept throwing her subtle glances; she watched at the smirk that flashed across her face with a faint blush as a particularly flirty blonde pushed back a strand of brunette hair to whisper in her ear.

The blonde woman Alex was dancing with motioned towards the bar and tilted her head in an unspoken question. Alex nodded and soon found herself dancing solo once again. The blonde woman was cute, fun to dance with, but her eyes kept flitting back to the raven haired woman in the booth. Alex once again allowed the music to overtake her, swaying with her eyes shut, a smile on her face.

Lena swallowed the last of her whiskey, deciding when to make her move. The blonde woman left and headed towards the bar and Lena smiled to herself as she stood, stalking towards her prey on the dance floor.

Alex was startled out of her trance by a set of fingertips lightly brushing against her arm. She opened her eyes to find an intense pair of green ones staring back at her.

'May I?' Lena questioned, lightly scratching her nails up Alex's arm.

Alex blinked before nodding, all thoughts of the last woman she had danced with forgotten. She felt a tug on her wrist and allowed herself to be pulled closer, their bodies slotting together, her dress riding up to allow Lena's leg to slide between hers. They danced like that for a while, neither talking, simply allowing their bodies to meld.

'I'm Alex' Alex eventually stuttered, breaking the silence.

'Lena.'

Her eye's dropped down to Alex's lips.

'Come here often… Alex?'

Alex decided she liked the way Lena said her name; it was different, more _predatory…_

'First time' Alex smiled back, the blush that Lena was enjoying immensely once again flooded her cheeks. Lena wondered how much of Alex's body the blush covered.

Lena saw the blonde woman returning from the bar and leaned in towards Alex's ear, 'do you want to get out of here?' she purred, her thumb rubbing gentle circles over Alex's wrist. She heard a sharp intake of breath and chuckled, 'or would you rather stay here with your blonde friend?'

Alex bit her lip and shook her head.

'Good.'

Lena tightened her grip around Alex's wrist and started to walk towards the exit of the club, throwing a wink at the blonde woman on the way out.

Lena hailed a taxi and the journey to the hotel she had booked was a short one. This wasn't her first time at _Flame_ and it definitely wasn't the first time picking up a _companion_ for the evening. She never gave them her last name or took them back to her place, preferring to use a local hotel for her liaisons.

They entered the hotel, Alex trailing slightly behind Lena who made her way straight for the elevator. The doors opened and they stepped in. Immediately Alex crashed their lips together, unable to wait another moment, her hands gripped Lena's hips and pulled her closer. She tasted like the whiskey she had been drinking earlier and Alex deepened the kiss, swirling her tongue round Lena's mouth.

Lena returned the kiss with gusto, her fingers tangling into Alex's hair.

The elevator dinged and they pulled apart, both breathing slightly heavily.

Lena smirked and bit her lip as she stepped out of the elevator and walked straight towards her hotel room, fishing the key card out of her pocket.

Upon entering the hotel room Alex found herself pushed up against door that had just closed, Lena's lips pressed to hers, hands pinned her to the door.

Lena nipped at her neck, sucking on the pulse point below her ear. She took Alex by the hand and started to lead her towards the bed.

Alex stopped.

'I… I've never done this before...' Alex stuttered all of her nervous energy back.

Lena paused and pulled back.

'Gone to a hotel with a woman you've just met in a club?'

Alex looked at the ground, unsure of what to say next.

'Alex..?'

Alex sighed and raised her eyes to look into Lena's once again, feeling an ache in her stomach.

'I mean I've never done… _this_...' She gestured between the two of them.

Lena raised one eyebrow.

'Had sex with a woman...' Alex clarified, the mood in the room changing in an instant. 'I'll call a taxi' she murmured, turning to face the door.

'Alex.'

Alex paused, her hand on the door handle, it was a different tone, a more demanding tone; one used to issuing commands and having them followed, by either her employees or lovers. She turned, but refused to make eye contact with Lena.

'Alex look at me.' It was that tone again and Alex found herself following the basic command, butterflies at the smile that appeared on Lena's face.

'Do you want to have sex with me?' Lena asked, her voice softer.

Alex nodded.

'Say it.' The tone was back.

'I want to have sex with you...'

'Good' Lena turned her back to Alex, 'unzip my top.'

She waited. With her back to Alex, Alex had the opportunity to leave, to slip out without saying another word. But after a pause that felt like a lifetime, Lena felt gentle hands on her shoulders, sweeping her ponytail to one side to slowly lower the zipper of her top.

She expected Alex to stop once the zip was lowered but was surprised when Alex lightly dragged her fingernails up her back, across her shoulder blades and back down again. She shivered slightly at the sensation, loving any attention lavished on her back.

Lena crossed her arms and gripped the hem of her top before slowly pulling it up and over her head. She placed in on the nearby chair and turned back to face Alex.

Alex's eyes immediately looked down towards Lena's breasts encased in black satin and lace and in what was a completely subconscious move, licked her lips.

Lena decided to keep her trousers on for the time being; to remove them she would have to remove her shoes and she wasn't about to reveal quite how short she was… yet...

'Your turn' she growled with a smirk, turning her finger in a slow circle, delighted when Alex span around.

She didn't undo the zip on Alex's dress immediately, preferring to run her hands all over Alex's body, enjoying the feel of the muscular arms. She ran her hands over Alex's arse, back up over her hips, all the way up to her neck before unzipping the dress. She pushed the navy material off of Alex's shoulders and down until it was bunched around her waist.

Lena gripped onto Alex's hips and pulled her towards her, exactly how she had been dancing at the club. She pushed on Alex's hips indicating she wanted her to grind. She then snaked her left hand further around, across Alex's stomach to make sure she stayed in place, while her right hand came up to fondle her breasts through her bra.

Alex's head fell back onto Lena's shoulder.

After a few moments Lena brought both her hands up to undo Alex's bra, pushing it off her shoulders just like she had her dress. Instead of returning to her earlier position, fondling Alex, she instead stepped back.

'Take off your clothes and lay down in the middle of the bed.'

Alex quickly unclipped her shoes and pulled her dress off, her bra already on the floor, and moved towards the bed.

'Everything Alex...'

Alex blushed as she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her panties, pulling them down and baring her arse to Lena.

'Very nice' Lena murmured and Alex was unsure if she was commenting on her naked arse or her compliance. Lena wasn't entirely sure either.

Once Alex was laid out in the middle of the bed, Lena kicked off her heels and quickly shed her trousers, leaving her bra and thong on.

Climbing onto the bed on her knees she slowly prowled towards Alex, who, not for the first time that night, felt like prey, waiting to be eaten alive.

Upon reaching Alex's belly button, she placed a gentle kiss just above it and proceeded to kiss her way up Alex's torso, taking note of which areas caused Alex to hitch her breath or buck her hips.

She straddled Alex, her fingertips brushing underneath her breasts before trailing down her her abs, tracing the muscles as Alex's hips squirmed slightly. Lena continued like this, just stroking her fingertips all over Alex, who basked in the attention.

Alex brought her hands up to rest on Lena's arse and squeezed slightly, relishing the feel and weight of the warm flesh in her palms.

Finally Lena brushed her fingers over Alex's bare nipples, teasing and rolling them between the pads of her fingertips. Alex let out a moan and squeezed Lena's arse harder in response.

Lena squeezed and pinched a little harder, knowing her instincts were correct when Alex started to roll her hips beneath her.

'Tell me what you want Alex' Lena commanded as she used her fingernails to scratch down Alex's stomach, leaving little red lines in their wake.

'I want you to… to touch me...' Alex stuttered out, shivering as Lena's fingertips scratched over her abs.

Lena leaned down low, right next to Alex's ear, 'do you want me to fuck you?' she purred, and captured the earlobe between her teeth.

'Yes!'

Lena shifted back so that she was straddling Alex's leg, able to trace her fingers down to the top of Alex's legs, pushing her thighs apart. She cupped Alex's centre with her palm and instantly Alex started to grind against it.

She lowered her mouth to Alex's nipple, flicking it with her tongue, while her fingers ran through Alex's incredibly wet folds.

'Hmmm, so wet for me' Lena growled around the nipple in her mouth. She gathered up some of the wetness and moved her fingers up to circle Alex's clit. 'Tell me Alex' she said, lifting her head up to look Alex directly in the eyes, 'have you ever been this wet before?'

Alex thought she was going to combust; the gentle teasing, the commanding tone from Lena, the fact her body had never been touched like this before, it was overwhelming, almost too much… _almost._

'No...' Alex gasped out as she writhed below Lena, her body desperate for more, her body needing more… 'Please...'

Understanding exactly what Alex was asking of her, Lena slipped two fingers into Alex's pussy, thrusting slowly.

'Fuck!' Alex bent one knee, bringing her leg up to allow Lena to thrust deeper.

Lena sat up and brought her other fingers down to circle Alex's slick clit, watching as she began to twist and contort underneath her in pleasure. She could feel Alex starting to shudder, feel her muscles starting to contract and thrust slightly harder, causing Alex to moan and buck her hips.

Alex scrunched the bed sheet up in her fists as waves of pleasure she had never felt before began to overtake her body. She came hard around Lena's fingers, obscenities pouring from her lips as her entire body shuddered.

Lena kept her fingers buried deep inside Alex and when she felt her start to relax, slowly started to move her fingers once again.

'Lena!' Alex gasped as she realised what the woman already knew; her body craved more.

'Oh, I'm not done with you yet...' Lena bit her lip and lowered herself down Alex's body.

Alex couldn't quite tell it was a threat or a promise. The moment Lena's lips wrapped around her clit she decided it was _most definitely_ a promise.

The gentleness from a few moments earlier was gone as Lena sucked hard on Alex's clit, her fingers thrusting deeper and harder than before.

'Lena!' Alex gasped again, her hand instinctively coming down to cradle the back of Lena's head, holding her in place.

It took mere moments before Alex was on the precipice of ecstasy once again; toppling over, but this time with Lena's name on her lips.

Alex lay there on the bed, naked and spread eagled, having been thoroughly fucked by a women she had met mere hours ago. She wanted to roll over, to return everything Lena had done to her and more, but found her body unwilling to cooperate. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to regulate her breathing.

A few minutes later she rolled onto her side and once again found herself faced with Lena's intense gaze. Acting on pure impulse she reached forwards to press her lips to Lena's in a gentle kiss.

'Gimme a few moments' she murmured, 'I'm waiting for the feeling in my legs to return...'

'Mmmm sleep. See how you feel in the morning...' Lena winked and she turned off the bedside lamp

Alex awoke the next day to find herself alone in the hotel room. She took a deep breath and thought about the previous nights events; what she was quite willing to admit was the best sex of her life! She was disappointed that she didn't get the chance to reciprocate, or even find out Lena's last name… _downside to a one night stand_ , she thought to herself. A note on the bedside table caught her eye;

 _Sorry to leave so early, but I had a work call that required my attention. Thank you for last night, L x_


End file.
